


恶人

by RandomForest



Category: Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest
Summary: 注：dp左bob右背景及设定基于：死侍MAX





	恶人

死侍，不可预测，不好控制，他是危险的精神病患者，同时也是卓越的杀手。鲍勃曾很确定自己学会了掌控他的方式。

他错觉手中牵有一根无形的绳。它绕在韦德威尔逊无坚不摧的脖子上，细而薄弱，可以被轻易地挣断，撕裂；但他明白如何拴住他，好让他回到他身边。鲍勃知道自己能，或者说，他希望自己能。

他是死侍的管理人——无论如何，这是一个事实。

“鲍勃探员……鲍勃探员！”

他在夜里惊醒，全身的心跳剧烈得可怖，即使在梦里，他也在与上头联系，那些声音就是不能停止。他得完成任务，控制死侍。所谓控制，详细地来说就是编出九头蛇的谎话，他欺骗他，操控他，让他去杀那些必须死的目标。

工作之余，他总是很痛。皮外创口，喉咙瘀伤，断掉的肋骨和被殴打过的内脏，被布鲁诺操得肛门破皮的伤……他总是鼻青眼肿、一丝不挂地出现在死侍面前，次数多到他早已习惯。他做过更多困难的事，比如全裸地塞着狗尾巴，举着餐盘子，讨好地爬在地上汪汪叫。有时他就是不明白，他到底弄错了人生的哪个步骤才要遭受这些？在校时，他成绩优异，田径项目也不在话下；他做什么都挺出色，是大多数人都羡慕的全能学生。全能学生应当找一份稳定的工作，坐在办公室喝咖啡，有妻子和可爱的孩子，而不是闻着自己血的气味，钻在桌子底下给人吸老二。

他不是在抱怨之类的，只是在追忆。还能怎么样呢？他只有接受。

死侍很难完全按计划行事，做个听话的特工。很多时候，他热衷于异想天开的花样。一旦有新想法冒出来，谁都劝不了他，他听不进去，只按自己的直觉行动。这也是好几次鲍勃浑身挂着彩，可怜兮兮抱着枪东躲西藏的原因之一。他往前跑着，骨头发出快要碎裂的悲鸣，他可能会边跑边散架，摔在地上变成一堆带血的骨肉。

陷入危机，濒临死亡，甚至在自己的裤裆上尿失禁那么一点点……他经历过这么几次。而他知道，死侍会来的，他总是能找到自己。公平地来说，他是那个让他陷入险境的人，却也是唯一一个救过他这么多次的人。

一年里面，他们待在一起，甚至同住一间房。当他们摇晃着酒瓶撞在一起时，鲍勃开始觉得自己有了一个真正的朋友。

当然，鲍勃也会做噩梦。

他没有快速起效的自愈因子，所以他的每一道伤口都有感染和恶化的可能性，伤势过重时，他整夜地发烧。高温搅乱他的脑细胞，把不同寻常的念头塞进来，逼他惊惧，逼他大叫。

他梦到自己被抓住了，绑在电椅上，被亮得过头的灯直照着双眼。侧着拿的尖利刀刃浅浅地割开他的头皮，真实的疼痛感渗入皮层。他惨叫起来，害怕地发现他们还要放入一根一根的虫，打算让它们吃空他的大脑。然后，韦德来了。谢天谢地，他的好朋友，总是会像个从天而降的大英雄那样将他拉出泥潭。可这一回却不同，他们告诉了他真相。他们说：鲍勃操纵了你整整一年。你对他来说什么都不是，只是完美的杀人武器。就让他这面目可憎的恶人——下地狱去吧！

他们高声宣布的样子像在朗诵赞美诗，而赞美诗……留给他些许古怪又复杂的情感。记忆中的祭衣室总是狭窄的，黑乎乎的。肥胖的夏利神父在他面前蹲下，伸手脱掉他的裤子。我爱你，小鲍勃，别离开我。他这么说。鲍勃被这句话安抚下来，觉得心口暖暖的，即使神父的手段强横、粗野，他也觉得可以忍受。

如果把同样的话说给韦德听，能不能留下他几分钟……几秒钟？他被疼痛和恐惧噎住咽喉，一个字也说不出来，泪水却源源不断地淌下，就像他的脑髓液一样。他张大了嘴巴，可就是发不出一丁点儿声音，韦德正在转身离去。他是个疯癫的杀手，有的时候却清醒得可怕。他见过韦德的冷漠与残酷，那比世上最恐怖的东西还要令人胆颤。但愿自己永远不会被如此对待。可他确实欺骗了他，长久以来一直操控着他，自以为是能不被发现。韦德知道了，他知道了。他知道了……就一定会离开！

“嘿，醒醒，鲍勃！”

打破水面的石块掷了进来。头顶的强光渐渐地淡化，变得柔和。所有的声音一齐在脑内嘭地消失，他张开口呼吸，舌头上是止痛药的辛苦味。

韦德的手掌粗鲁地抓着他的衣襟，亲昵又不耐地说：“别再哭了行吗？你听起来像个被抛弃的婊子。”

洗刷过全身的心跳声吵得像闪电雷雨，鲍勃喘着气睁大眼睛，盯着近在眼前的死侍面罩，最后一滴饱和的泪从眼眶里滚出，砸碎在韦德的手上。

“做噩梦？”韦德松开了他，双腿重新舒服地搁到矮桌上。他们还陷在沙发里，两个小时前点播的电影放完了，微蓝色的电视光映照着室内狭小的空间，韦德在擦他的枪，面罩卷上去一半，嘴里咬着冷掉的披萨。

“呃……嗯。”鲍勃找回了自己的声音。该死的，他的身子难受得像是被霰弹枪轰了一遍。他清清嗓子，下意识地摸一下自己的头皮是否完好。没有流血也没有流脑髓，一切都好，只是上次受的伤在发炎，像无数只细虫在咬噬创面，滚烫地痛着。他瞥了一眼身边的人，他们靠得这么近，连身上的温度都能感觉到，这足够帮助他区分现实与噩梦，至少韦德现在还在。

“我没说什么梦话吧？”他怯生生地问，视线犹疑地落在韦德擦枪的双手上。

韦德的脑袋偏了一个很小的角度，不动声色地注视着他。鲍勃无法隔着红黑色面罩得知他的眼神，他捉摸不透他。是这样的，韦德发疯的时候叫人无奈，清醒的样子却让人害怕。得知这一点对他的心脏跳动频率没有任何好处，他紧张得有点想吐，无数种想法从凹陷翻搅着的内脏里升起，他越来越肯定自己说了梦话，或是透露了重要的信息。韦德是精神病患者，但他不傻，相反，他敏锐得很。

“你很烦，鲍勃。梦话说了不少，”韦德的尾音上翘着，带着他惯有的戏弄人的笑意，“想听哪一句？”

鲍勃吞咽了一下。他高烧的大脑运转得缓慢，焦虑与惧怕的情绪倒是发酵得极快，它们像两个拳击手，来来回回地猛揍他的头。他先是笑了笑，装作轻松道：“每一句。我不常说梦话，就是想知道自己都讲了些什么，好吗，韦德？”

“真的？那你倒是挺适合做个间谍的，鲍勃，九头蛇的双面间谍就很不错。不过我也不说梦话，哈哈！我梦游，”韦德放下了手里把玩的枪，“我梦游的时候不小心从楼上掉下去，摔成黏糊糊的烂泥，醒来的时候后脑痛死了。你有过类似的经历吗？”

韦德的注意力分散了，他从话题A中的一个词为跳板，彻底跳到了话题B。他的思维混乱又活跃，像一台频率不稳又接收千种信号的收音机，很难自始至终地集中在同一件事情上。但鲍勃可不能跟着他跳至下一个话题，他还在提心吊胆。

“我用不着梦游就每天都在经历这些。好吧，可能也没有那么严重……”鲍勃抬起骨折未愈的右臂嘟囔着，“现在能谈谈我的梦话吗，韦德？”

“没什么特别的。‘好痛’——十分小声地，‘韦德’——惊喜地，‘我犯了错误’——悔恨地……”韦德表演出低声啜泣的姿态，生动地重现他的语调，“嗯，所以，你做了什么梦？”

“我……”鲍勃因过度紧张而咬到了舌根，他看不透韦德的神情，也无法从他的语气里得知更多，万一他是在试探他呢？或许他并没有听到什么关键信息，只是听到了这几个词，这根本不能说明什么问题。他当然也可以说他忘掉了，这是最轻松的逃避对话的方式——可是那就会显得他之前的追问太不自然。他还是得快点编出梦的内容，足够真实，不会让韦德生疑。

太阳穴一阵阵地刺痛，脑内仿佛有刀片在搅动。鲍勃忍耐着剧烈的头痛，张开了嘴。他得说点什么，再沉默下去就太诡异了，不管是什么，他一定要尽快开口……

“我梦到你……掐着我的脖子。”他一下子就后悔了，热度冲上他的脸颊。操他妈的，他都在说些什么？

“哦。”韦德慢条斯理地抬起手，轻缓地扼住他的喉咙，五指微微收缩，布满疤痕的掌心紧密地贴合在他的喉结上，“像这样吗？”

“是——是的。”鲍勃被吓住了，他浑身僵硬，一动也不敢动。

“然后呢？”韦德的声音变得如孩童般天真，“再多说点。”

惊喜。他想起韦德的描述词。实际上，那并不仅是惊喜，他落入最绝望可怖的境地之中，没有人来救他，而那时韦德出现了。

“你拥抱了我。”鲍勃说。在极度的惊慌之中，他冷静了下来。那一瞬间，他想好了全部的情节。

“这就能让你开心了吗？”韦德嗤笑一声，他果然照做，松开了他的脖颈，展开双臂去搂抱他，他们身体的热度急剧上升着，“继续说，白痴鲍勃，还发生了什么？”

鲍勃的心脏跳得过快了，它在他的胸口，贴着血肉之壁，一次次地撞到韦德的胸膛上。

“你命令我脱光所有衣服。”鲍勃深呼吸，尾音颤抖着，“你让我含着枪……”

“这是一个比喻吗？”韦德松开他，视线落在他涨红的脸上，“枪？”

他不可抑制地想象自己一丝不挂地跪在地面上，嘴里含着韦德惯用的那把好枪，任何时候，他都可以扣动扳机杀死他。事实上，他经受过比这个谎言还更糟的事。比如他屁股里的精液还没流干净，精液的主人就脑浆四溅地躺在他旁边。有的是混乱的场面，那几根受惊吓的神经都快麻木了。

“就只是枪。”他在发抖，不该有的兴奋感从下腹恶魔般地往上爬。他不自在地交叠起双腿。

“哈！”韦德的音量吓得鲍勃差点跳起来。他的牙齿和高高翘着的嘴角从半卷的面罩下露出来。他重重地捏过鲍勃的下巴，毫无怜悯地拍他的脸，直到红印在皮肤上浮起：“鲍勃，你硬了。”

他确实硬了。这是最好的结果。这能顺利地解释他为什么抽泣，为什么对那几句该死的梦话刨根问底，那都是因为他对韦德威尔逊——对世界上最疯狂最危险的杀手怀有扭曲的情欲。

死侍温度偏高的手掌正从鲍勃的脸上撕离。在那之前，他一把抓住他的手腕。对方望他一眼，低沉的嗓音听不出情绪起伏：“我不会帮你撸的。”

鲍勃的喉结不自然地滚动了一下。韦德正在盯着他，就好像他根本没穿衣服，他已经看穿了一切。鲍勃的后背被冷汗浸湿，他几乎能看到那双灰暗的蓝眼睛。

“鲍勃，”他没抽回自己的手，只是看着他，那目光像一束探照灯穿透深海，“你有什么想对我坦白的吗？”

他握着他的手，嗡嗡的声音在大脑里炸开。他被推至高空钢丝，锋利的细线割开他的脚趾，钻心一般的煎熬。他埋下头去，空气忽然稀薄到不适宜呼吸，他深深地喘着，求救似的往里吸气。韦德粗糙的手心贴在他又热又湿的脸上，不知是汗水还是泪水的体液——身体应激排出的水分，把韦德的手弄湿了。

高烧使鲍勃神志不清，难以思考。当他反应过来时，他早已把脸埋进韦德的掌心呜咽。他不该反应得如此过激……也许这段时间里，他就是压力太大了。

“好了，鲍勃，好孩子。”韦德让他哭了一会儿，温柔地搂他进怀，抚摸着他火烫的背脊，“所以，你希望我操你？这就是你想要的？”

鲍勃愣了一下，有几个单词正自动地从他嘴里冒出来。曾躲藏在他最深的梦境里的欲念，一些邪恶的想法——它们黏着没见过光的黑泥，被恶狠狠地拔出。

是的，威尔逊先生，请狠狠地操我。把我当成只属于你的东西。

救下我，或杀了我，我的性命是你的，死侍。

韦德，韦德……我真正的朋友。

他最后说了什么？或许只是点头了。他不记得了。

至少韦德的手指在他的体内了。

大概是药的缘故，鲍勃昏睡了一小会儿。韦德弯曲着指节顶进来，温热的软膏在他的肛门附近抹开。这支软膏是科琳给他的，用来修复他被男人操过的屁眼。而现在它被韦德用成了捅开他后面的润滑剂。鲍勃无法控制漏出嘴的吟叫，而韦德缄默不语，他手上的活儿是一流的，弄得他射了一次又一次。但他不开玩笑，也不说话，这很吓人，也很火辣——他只有在打开狙击枪的瞄准镜时才会这样安静。

前列腺高潮漫长而强烈，他收不住射精的欲望，重伤未愈与高烧异梦折磨得他一点自制力都没有。他的阴茎开始抽痛了，腿根一下一下地痉挛。韦德的喘息声就在他耳边。他不知道他是否看出来一点什么，也不明白他为什么一言不发，他甚至不敢出声呵止他。他被弄得很松懈，下腹的一股热流即将涌出时，他才惊醒过来。可那已经迟了。

他完全躺在韦德的怀里，大敞着双腿一阵阵地发颤。他像个出生婴儿，毫无尊严地在他面前尿出来。

“坏狗狗，鲍勃。你尿脏了我的裤子。”韦德撇着嘴，抽出手指将液体随意地抹在鲍勃的衣服上，“你根本不知道它原本有多么干净，我喜欢这颗洗衣球的味道。”

“抱……很抱歉！”鲍勃几乎从他身上弹起来，却很快因下半身的无力而跌到地上，滑倒在自己的体液里，“我会帮你洗干净的。”

“好吧。”韦德突然站了起来。他在鲍勃面前脱下了长裤扔在地上，鼓胀的性器已经顶高了内裤，离鲍勃可怜的鼻子只有两英寸。

鲍勃咽了一下口水。如果韦德命令他做个口活，他会做的。他早就因为做过太多次而变得熟练，被服务的人都会感到满意。

“快去洗呀！鲍勃，你在等我抱你起来吗？”韦德像个小孩似的发起脾气来，他跺着脚，膝盖撞到了鲍勃的下巴。

“现在？”鲍勃捂着下巴，眼冒金星地捡起了那条被尿湿的裤子抱在怀里。

“否则呢，天才？别指望我会穿着一条被鲍勃尿过的裤子出门打坏蛋。”

光是站在韦德的对面就快耗尽他的精力和体力了，他的双腿软绵绵的。他搞不懂韦德，他的意图是什么？他是想在他洗裤子的时候操他吗？他绝对会站不住的……

“我不会操你的，鲍勃。”韦德抓牢他的手臂往一边扯过去，凑近了的气息飘到他脖子上，又痒又烫。

“为什么？”他困惑又好奇，终于尝试着将疑问说出口。

“因为朋友不会操朋友的屁股。”韦德推了他一把，他差点直接摔倒。

这个被无数人惧怕着的，无法无天的疯子，却在许许多多的小事上坚守界限，绝不踏出一步。

鲍勃攥着手里潮湿的布料站起来，他的腿弯酸软，每走一步都在发抖，他在放松下来的同时感到从未有过的失望与羞愧。他是个恶人，卑鄙小人。他犯了天底下最无法原谅的错误，而他无能为力，只能继续用谎言拴住韦德。

“‘别离开我’。”韦德在他背后说。

“什么？”鲍勃回过头，惊诧的表情看起来即将垮掉。

“你的最后一句梦话。”韦德懒洋洋地躺倒在沙发上，摘下面罩闭上眼，“我睡一会儿，鲍勃。晚安。”

他站在那儿，全身的细胞都在分崩离析；他被浓黑的绝望灌入每一根神经，沉重得他快要被空气碾成一摊血水，渗进地板。

他磕磕绊绊地走进厕所，最终还是笑了一下说：“晚安，韦德。”

拧开水龙头的声音在关紧的门背后显得不那么吵杂，鲍勃发狂地揉搓着手中的布料，多希望自己犯下的错误能像这肮脏的尿渍一样，被轻易地洗刷干净。

FIN


End file.
